


Train rides

by DreamerandRude



Series: It's so obvious but they are blind [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute little ball of rage XD, Denki being a CEO, Iwabee x Denki are awesome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerandRude/pseuds/DreamerandRude
Summary: The meeting ended and Denki is on his way back home. Alone bored until Iwabee chatted with him.





	Train rides

**Author's Note:**

> While riding a train myself I decided that, jup perfect idea. So have fun and hope you like it!

He was riding alone the train from Kumo back to Konoha. The meeting took longer than thought and was more or less a failure to the side of the others. With a sigh he put in headphones and turned the PC on. The drive was silent except a few people here and there. For usual there was no problem with the trains since he enjoyed the engineers but he was also alone what bored the hell out of him. 

“Never I am going alone on a trip again!” he thought and stifled a yawn, the ride back home was around six long and exhausting hours. He would be alone the time and only had Inojin and Shikadai to chat. Iwabee was on a mission with ChōChō and Metal. “Sure he got the fun job and I am alone, bored and hungry!” he sighed while his stomach rumbled. “Bloody hell!” he thought and closed his eyes. Perhaps some shut eye will get his spirits up. 

He was closely asleep as a person shock him. “I need your ticket!” he said with an annoyed voice. “Yeah, give me a sec!” he mumbled and looked through his bag. It was filled with clothes, a few Kunais and toilet stuff. As he fished it out the paper slight ripped which made the conductor more annoyed. “Sorry!” Denki mumbled and handed it over only to be given back mere seconds later. 

They didn't exchanged a word and the man walked away once more. Denki decided to sleep, Iwabee once called him a little ball of range when he was tired which made Denki ignore the older for a week. The younger found it actually cute because he works the best when hungry and tired, which went hand in hand most times, but also looked ridiculous since he grew and looks now more grown up. It’s the difference to Iwabee who grew but still looks the same. 

He was able to sleep at least an hour until his PC ringed and a message came in. He opened the small window to the left side and fought a smirk. “Hello!” a man with brown hair waved which made Denki cheek grew red. “Hello, Iwabee-kun!” he never grew out of his crush, it started to the time when the both of them worked for the firework department back at school and only grew when they trained with each other before their graduating. 

“You seem tired, did I woke you?” he asked and Denki only grew redder. Damn his talent to make him blush. “I am fine, thanks! How went the mission!” The older Shinobi raised a fist. “A fully succeed! I swear, ChōChō and me are a pretty good team, you won't believe it if you never saw it!” he said and Denki smiled. “Will you dumb me if you fight with her?” he placed a hand over his face and gasped, bloody hell why did he said that? 

“Dumb, you? For a time to work with her?” he asked in disbelieve and laughed. “What for?” the question sounded sincere and Denki sighed for a moment in relief. “I am sorry!” he answered and looked away, out of the window. “Where are you by the way?” he asked and Denki took the laptop to place the camera close to the window. “Still in the Land of Lightning. Surely three hour until I am in the Land of Fire and then one and a half until back home!” “Okay, I see, I have an idea, let´s take a nap and if you are bored we can chat later!” this time it was Iwabee who blushed as Denki smirked at him. “Let me guess, you came just home an hour earlier?” he nodded. “Jup!” “Well, than nighty! See ya!” 

They both turned it off and Denki thought for a moment about what he said. Iwabee would never dump him, certainly not for the Akimichi since they usually hate each others guts. With a small smile he closed his eyes and hoped the travelling will be silent and calm.


End file.
